1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method, and more particularly to the rigid and flexible composite printed circuit board and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Speed and density are always factors that drive the promotion and development of high technologies, so that production costs can be reduced, and user requirements can be satisfied. Since electronic products and mobile communication products tend to be developed with a light, thin, short, compact, multifunctional, highly reliable and low-priced design, and these products are developed at a speed of approximately three to five years per generation. With this trend, finding a way of laying the wires on a plane in limited space and extending them to a 3D space is a revolutionary topic for circuit designs of the electronic products.
In addition, a flexible printed circuit board (FPC board) has the light, thin, curved, 3D spatial wiring, low-voltage, low power consumption features, and the products can be designed and changed according to the space available and folded or stacked to prevent electrostatic interference, and the components of the products can be manufactured with a high density to reduce the volume and weight of the product. As a result, the flexible printed circuit board gradually replaces the rigid printed circuit board, and it is used extensively in the different fields including satellites, medical treatments, and industrial and commercial applications. In the applications for foldable electronic products, the flexible printed circuit board and the rigid printed circuit board can be combined, so that the casing of the product can be dynamically lifted, slid or folded without affecting the electric connection of the electronic products. For example, the flexible-board and the rigid-board of the flexible-rigid board are securely combined with each other as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. I304318 entitled “Flexible substrate with a conductor pattern horizontally arranged thereon and non-flexible substrate with rigidity”, wherein at least a portion of the flexible substrate is exposed, and an insulating layer is covered onto the flexible substrate and the non-flexible substrate, and vias of the conductor pattern are formed on the insulating layer to produce the flexible substrate, and conductive holes are formed by plating to achieve the wiring of the conductor pattern, and the insulating layer is deposited and accumulated on the insulating layer to lay circuits for circuit connections, but the flexible and rigid materials (which are used for making the flexible substrate and the non-flexible substrate with rigidity) may require different equipments and manufacturing processes, so that when the two materials are hot pressed and combined, different sizes may result, and the issue of alignment errors of the electric circuit may occur. As a result, the stability of the product will be lowered, which is a major difficulty of the manufacture.
In summation of the description, the inventor of the present invention designed an image capturing device, a dust removal system and a vibrating dust removal method to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, and enhance the industrial application.